


In The Dark

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light in those eyes was enough to pull him from the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

He was sitting on the bed, deep in meditation with his eyes closed. His back was propped against the wall and his legs were crossed with hands resting lightly in his lap, his palms upturned. He was aware of the door opening, then quietly closing and the lock clicking. The sound of fluttering wings and soft footsteps coming across the room. The rustle of the coat being removed. The bed dipped slightly and he heard the sound of boots sliding off and dropping to the floor, but he felt no need to open his eyes. It _was_ Allen’s room, after all.

He felt the golden golem come to perch on his shoulder and the way in which Allen carefully moved to sit next to him, their arms touching, the warmth of his companion seeping into him. Fingers gingerly brushed his cheek followed by soft lips pressed against his flesh. He let out a sigh and plucked the golem off his shoulder, holding it firmly in his hand as it squirmed in protest.

“Tim…stop that,” Allen whispered. “Come here.”

The golem was lifted from his hand and he heard the fluttering of wings as Timcanpy flew off to come to rest somewhere else in the room.

“Sorry I’m so late, Kanda. Things got a little…complicated.”

A low grunt was followed with, “You can stop whispering, you know. It’s not like I’m asleep, Moyashi.”

This reply made Allen smile. “I know. But you look so content when you’re like this. I don’t like to disturb you.”

“I’m only disturbed when you’re away for so long. Anything could happen out there, and…” _and I might never see you again._

“Mmm…yeah, and my eye’s been acting up more lately.”

That eye. Kanda hated Allen’s eye and what it made him see. But then, he was no different. They both could see things no one else could. Allen saw those souls, and he saw those…

When Kanda didn’t respond Allen took a different direction with their ‘conversation’. “Did you wait up for me?”

“Just couldn’t sleep, that’s all. Feels better here than in my room.”

“I like it better, too. Being able to see you when I come back. Makes it seem even more like a home to me. And I worry about you just as much when you’re out on a mission. I know you don’t have a problem healing from your injuries but it still hurts just thinking about it. But we need to be careful. I know they suspect what’s going on between us, but I’d rather not give them any evidence. It’s dark in here. Do you mind if I light the lamp?”

“Doesn’t matter. Can’t see it anyway with my eyes closed.”

“…Right,” but Allen didn’t move to light it. Instead he slipped his arm through Kanda’s and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek again.

“…Mmm. Where’s the little pest?”

“Tim’s made a nest in my coat so he won’t be bothering us,” and Allen kept kissing him until their lips met, which finally elicited a response from the dark-haired man.

Kanda shifted on the bed, turning towards Allen and into the kiss. He wrapped his hand around the back of Allen’s neck and pulled him down, their bodies flush, their desire heightened from being separated for so long.

As Allen was licking Kanda’s neck the swordsman muttered, “I think they’re doing it deliberately.”

“Hmm? Doing what?” Allen murmured back, continuing with his affectionate licking and sucking.

“Trying to keep us apart. We haven’t been sent on a mission together for a while now,” the irritation behind those words showing through.

At this Allen sighed and looked up at Kanda. “You may be right, but there’s not much we can do about that. If we made a fuss they’d suspect us even more.”

“I still don’t like it.” The words practically seethed with disgust.

Picking up on Kanda’s foul mood Allen sat up a bit and placed his hand under Kanda’s chin, turning his face towards him. “What’s wrong? Kanda…open your eyes and look at me.”

“Don’t want to. It’s better when it’s dark.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“When it’s dark I don’t have to see those…”

“Those…what?”

“…Never mind. Forget it, Moyashi. Just c’mere,” and he ran his hand through Allen’s hair attempting to pull him closer, but Allen wasn’t having any of that.

“Don’t tell me to forget it. You’re the one who started this.”

“…Fine. When it’s dark I don’t have to see those fucking...flowers, alright?”

Allen was stunned by this. “What…flowers? Do you mean your garden?”

“No. They’re an illusion. It’s because of what they did to me in the past. Because of how I’m…’made’. I see them all the time. But today, they just…I trained for a while and then sat in the garden until it got dark. After I took a bath I got something to eat and went back to my room to lie down, but I couldn’t relax so I wandered the halls until I ended up here. I like this room. Even when you’re not here I can still feel you. I don’t notice them as much when you’re around. You…help me, Moyashi.”

Allen had never heard Kanda talk so much or so openly. He sighed and smiled, leaning over to kiss his closed eyes, one by one. “Then leave them closed if it helps,” he whispered. “I’m not going anywhere tonight. We can do whatever you want; as much, or as little as you want.”

“…Just want you,” and Kanda reached again, this time succeeding in pulling Allen to him, just holding him, breathing in his scent, easing his anxiety.

“Mmm…I missed you, Baka,” Allen murmured as he tangled his fingers through Kanda’s hair, luxuriating in the feel of it.

“Then show me.”

Allen didn’t need an invitation. He was already lost in the feel of this man. He hated going on missions without Kanda, waking up alone in a cold bed without the warmth next to him he craved so much.

Kanda could hear the rustle of clothes again, knowing that Allen was stripping off. He cracked his eyes open just a bit to take in the sight of his Moyashi gradually getting naked and a small smirk formed on his lips. Closing his eyes again quickly when Allen was done, he relaxed into the touch of Allen’s hands working on his Asian garb which was a lot easier to remove than their uniforms. Kanda felt the bed dip again as Allen got up to go get the oil they used as lube from his bag. Allen climbed back on top of him and then lips and bodies were pressed firmly together, hands roaming and digging into flesh, giving in to their hunger for each other.

Kanda flipped Allen onto his back, driving his tongue deep into his mouth, one hand gripping the back of Allen’s neck, the other wrapped around Allen’s cock, playing with it teasingly just to make Allen moan and Allen responded by grabbing Kanda’s ass with both hands jerking him unbearably close so he could grind up into him which just made Kanda even more aroused. He grabbed Allen’s legs and pulled them up so he could rub his engorged member against him and Allen’s arms fell limply to the bed, indulging in the sensations.

But Kanda wasn’t done just yet. He liked to work Allen up into such a state that his white-haired partner would turn the tables on him. Kanda was a bit of a masochist in that way, but he didn’t care. There was no top or bottom as far as the two of them were concerned. It _all_ felt good. He didn’t need to open his eyes because he knew this man’s body so well and his tongue licked down Allen’s neck and over his nipples, down his chest and stomach muscles until he reached Allen’s cock and wasted no time in devouring it, sucking and slurping on it, while Allen clutched at the sheets.

Allen knew what Kanda was up to, toying with him like this, and he loved every minute of it, but he was growing impatient, and when he couldn’t take it anymore he grasped Kanda’s hair in both his hands and tugged him back up to his lips, planting a fierce kiss on his mouth and then rolled Kanda over onto _his_ back. The dark-haired man grunted as he hit the bed and his eyes opened just a sliver to catch silver fire flashing back at him.

“Hey…I thought _you_ wanted _me_ to show you.” Allen grinned wickedly.

Kanda smirked and closed his eyes, breathing out a soft, “Get on with it then.”

“Ohhh…I _will_ ,” and Allen reached for the lube, pouring it out on his palm and then smeared it all over his cock. Kanda listened to the sounds of Allen readying himself and his heart began pounding faster. They’d been apart for far too long and this was no time for drawn out foreplay. Allen slowly inserted one finger at a time, teasing Kanda just the way he’d been teased. He moved them further in and rubbed against the spot that had Kanda writhing beneath him and after he’d stretched the opening enough he pulled them out, replacing them with his throbbing cock and began thrusting into Kanda hard and fast, just like Kanda liked it.

Kanda started working himself now, stroking relentlessly, letting Allen concentrate on fucking him. The sight of Kanda masturbating was just enough to throw Allen completely over the edge and he pushed Kanda’s legs up further and began slamming into him, aiming to hit that spot as much as he could, which only fueled Kanda’s lust to stroke himself faster, clenching his teeth every time Allen struck against his prostate. They were so far gone by this point that the bed was creaking endlessly, sounding like it was on the verge of breaking, until with a few final thrusts Allen came inside Kanda, unable to stifle a cry from tearing through his lips. Kanda finished himself off with a deep-throated groan, spurting all over his stomach. “Unh…Allen…”

The sound of his name brought Allen back to his senses and he collapsed on top of his lover, smothering him in kisses as Kanda wrapped his arms around him. The two of them lay there, panting and sweating, with not a care in the world. The whole building could’ve collapsed and they wouldn’t have noticed it. The Order be damned; this was all they wanted, and if they could they would leave and never look back, living out the rest of what was left of their lives with each other in peace.

When they could finally breathe normally Allen took to twining his fingers through Kanda’s hair again, chuckling softly and whispering, “If you _ever_ cut this hair I will _kill_ you.”

“Heh…if the way you fuck me doesn’t kill me first.” And the irritation Kanda had been feeling all that day dissolved into nothing under Allen’s soft touches.

“ _You_ asked for it…ugh, I hope no one heard that noise I made. But at least you seem to be in a better mood.”

“Tch…I’m always fine.” _…at least when you’re here._

“Mm-hm…”

The darkened room was quiet once more. Not even bothering to clean up the mess they’d made, they curled around each other and succumbed to sleep, finding the warmth they’d both been missing.

Many hours later when morning finally broke it cast a pale light through the window. Hearing the birds chirping outside Kanda stirred beside Allen, who was wrapped in his arms and starting to wake also, and he opened his eyes to see silver gazing back at him. Kanda _had_ thought he preferred the dark, but seeing the light in those eyes was all it took to change his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on November 28, 2012.


End file.
